


Оставь меня

by iphise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Behind the Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Scene, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise
Summary: «Он часто сюда приходит. — сказала ей как-то Плакса Миртл. — И плачет».
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Оставь меня

Драко врывается внутрь, дверь с неприятным треском соприкасается со стеной. Пусто. Никто не услышит. И не увидит его слез.

Малфой тяжело опирается на раковину. Смотрит в глаза своему отражению. Покрасневшие и полные готовых пролиться слез. Драко опускает взгляд, часто-часто моргает, кусает губы. А слезы все равно катятся. По щекам вниз, по подбородку. И губы дрожат. И сам он дрожит. Ненавидит себя за это, но сделать ничего не в силах. Открывает воду, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить звуки рыданий.

Драко думает об отце. О матери. В камерах Азкабана так же холодно и страшно, как теперь в коридорах Малфой-мэнора? А дементоры тянут свои костлявые руки сквозь прутья решеток, так же, как тисы по ночам протягивают корявые ветки к его окну? Малфою страшно. Впервые в жизни страшно за кого-то другого.

Драко закатывает рукав безупречно белой рубашки. Странно, как эта темная погань сквозь нее еще не просвечивает. Юноша с ужасом и ненавистью смотрит на Черную метку. Змея на ней извивается, а кожа под ней пульсирует. Метка точно живая. Такая мерзкая. Ничем теперь не уберешь.

Тихий шелест шагов выдает чье-то присутствие. Наверняка кто-то давно за ним наблюдает. Драко вздрагивает, но не оборачивается. Наспех вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Смотрит в зеркало.

— Оставь меня, чертова Лавгуд!

Полумна все так же молчит, опускает глаза в пол и делает шаг навстречу. Почти неслышно. Ее колеблющееся в мутном стекле зеркала отражение гипнотизирует, и Драко наблюдает, сильнее вцепившись в бортики раковины.

— Ты не слышала?! — Глупый вопрос, на который можно найти очевидный ответ. Кто бы не услышал такого окрика? Конечно же, она слышала. Но она все так же молчит. Бледным призраком маячит где-то за спиной, приближается.

Полумна оказывается рядом, облизывает губы, в нерешительности протягивает Малфою руку. А потом отдергивает ее.

Но Драко уже нет дела. Пусть стоит и смотрит. Метка на руке жжет. Малфой морщится и поспешно одергивает рукав. Закрывает кран. Какая теперь разница?

— Что, Лавгуд, видами чужих страданий наслаждаешься? — Разворачивается к ней, облокачивается на раковину. Прожигает взглядом. — Потом расскажешь Поттеру и его дружкам? Или еще лучше, — Драко прищуривается и горько улыбается, подается вперед. Близко-близко к Лавгуд. — Ты помочь мне хочешь?

Голос его пропитан жгучей ненавистью. Непонятно, как еще не дрожит. Но Полумна будто бы не замечает. Она игнорирует реплику Малфоя.

— Мне Миртл шепнула, что тебе плохо.

— А морщерогие кизляки тебе ничего не шептали? Уходи лучше. Полоумная. — Малфой отстраняется и выплевывает последнюю реплику.

— Но ты плачешь. Знаешь… — Полумна замолкает. — Как будто льдинки таят, —наконец полушепотом произносит. Несмело улыбается и поднимает глаза. И Драко, уже готовый в очередной раз оскорбить, впервые смотрит на нее, удивленный. У нее тоже серые глаза. Если приглядеться, в них можно увидеть свое отражение. Только вот Драко не хочет видеть свою жалкую и беспомощную фигуру. На этот раз он опускает взгляд.

— И я правда могу тебя спасти. — Спустя некоторое время убежденно произносит она. И впервые за вечер Полумна перестает казаться Драко безучастной.

— И как же? — Выдыхает он, а сердце бешено бьется о ребра. Малфой широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на Лавгуд. Даже дышать боится. Может, вот он, шанс?

Вместо ответа Полумна касается его руки. Ледяная. Как и ее собственная. Переплетает пальцы, подается ближе и встает на носочки. Она спокойна. А Драко — комок нервов. Лавгуд прикрывает глаза, а Драко не знает, куда себя деть.

А потом их губы соприкасаются. Мимолетно и легко. На считанные мгновения. Полумна выжидательно глядит на Малфоя.

— Лавгуд? — Малфой закусывает губу. Затем справляется с волнением. — Не смей хоть кому-нибудь проговориться.

И он снова холодный и злобный. Наверное, так его не спасти.

Луна не отвечает. Даже не выглядит опечаленной. Она приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке и ослабляет хватку, отстраняется. А Драко вырывает руку, обходит девушку и покидает комнату. Лавгуд остается одна. Стоит некоторое время, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Пытается сохранить на лице беззаботную улыбку. А потом качает головой и открывает кран. Улыбается. На этот раз собственной глупости.

Может, сейчас ее черед плакать?


End file.
